


Learning to accept

by red_glitter_reaper



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash is learning to come to terms of his past, Atticus Callenreese, Dark Past, Eiji and Shorter comfort Ash, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Friendship/Love, Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_glitter_reaper/pseuds/red_glitter_reaper
Summary: Ash is still coming to terms with becoming a father so suddenly. He has been leaving the responsibilities on Shorter and Eiji who decide it’s time for a sit down. Ash is so afraid of his son becoming like him.





	Learning to accept

Ash picked up Atticus, Eiji was out grocery shopping. Atticus started to cry, Ash started to hyperventilate. He went and grabbed a bag from the bedroom with diapers, clothes, and some food he also grabbed some toys for Atticus.   
He went down the block and pounded on Shorters door. Atticus looked at Ash confused and gave him a small kiss. 

“Daddy?” Atticus asked. 

Shorter answered the door, Ash handed the bag and Atticus over. 

“I can’t he’s crying. Eiji is out grocery shopping. I’m going out.”

Shorter looked at him confused and looked back in his apartment. Atticus reached out for Ash. 

“Daddy!”

“Ash I was getting ready to leave. But okay I will call Eiji.”

Ash nodded, he ran down the steps he stopped at the bottom. He wiped the tears that were starting. 

Shorter looked at Atticus. Atticus reached up and grabbed at Shorters purple hair again, he was sniffling. 

“Sorry Atticus. You hungry?”

“ I want daddy”

“I know, come on I will see what you have.” He set Atticus down, Atticus reached in the bag and grabbed his stuff pumpkin. Shorter went through his bag of food. He handed Atticus some Cheerios. He called Eiji and let him know Atticus was with him again. Atticus threw his Cheerios and started crying again. 

“Come on buddy. Calm down, pop pop will be here soon.”

“Daddy!!!” 

Ash went down to the bar, when he was drinking Eiji kept texting him, he finally turned his phone off. He rubbed his face. He was so scared to be around Atticus he didn’t want him to turn out like him or have history repeat. He knew he couldn’t be a good father, not like Eiji or Shorter could be. Especially Eiji he didn’t have a dark past and had a loving family life. He let out a shaky breath and put his head down. He flicked his bottle cap away. 

Eiji got to Shorters, he could hear Atticus throwing a fit. Shorter looked at him exhausted. 

“He wants Ash, he won’t stop crying. I have a mess to clean up.”

“I’m so sorry, I thought he would be okay for a hour or so. He’s been so weird lately. Anytime Atticus cries Ash freaks out. I’ve been doing everything.”

“Ya well me too. I’m going to freak out. I’m not even married to Ash, I’m just your guys friend.”

“Can you go get Ash? I’m going to try and put Atticus to bed.” Eiji went to pick Atticus up, who let out a shrieking cry. 

“Daddy!!!” He fought against Eiji, who had to sit down on Shorters recliner trying to calm him down. 

“I’ll try and find Ash, want to stay here with him?”

“Is that okay? I don’t want to try and put him in a car seat like this, I’m also nervous about trying to carry him.”

“It’s fine, here’s his pumpkin.”

Shorted opened the door and stopped and laughed,”boy hubby you look hot!”

“What!?”

“I have been around you and Atticus more than I have Ash in 10 years.”

“I know. Well I mean I haven’t know Ash that long but I have been around you m——“ he looked down at Atticus who was dozing off, eyes puffy from crying. He let out a sigh of relief. 

Shorter smiled and left. He ran down to the normal bar they went too. He saw Ash sitting at the bar he grabbed him by the shoulder. 

“Hey what the fuck!?” Ash snapped and turned around and pulled his gun out,”oh it’s you” he put his gun back in his waist band. 

“You come and pick up your son and husband. They are pretty much living with me. your son won’t stop asking for you.”

“I can’t. I’m thinking of asking Eiji for a divorce and have him take full custody of Atticus.”

Shorter gasped and without thinking smacked Ash across the face. 

“You better not! I swear to god!!!”

Ash stared at him and held back a shaky breath, hand on his sore cheek. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t want my son to have a bad upbringing. I can’t provide him with a good life. I have no family, I didn’t even get to have a childhood. How can I raise a child. Eiji has family, he got to be a kid. He knows what he is doing. You know what you are doing too. You and Eiji can provide him with more of a stable home.”

“None of us know what we are doing. You have family, you are like a brother to me and Eiji loves you so much. We would do anything for you and Atticus. Why do you think I haven’t ran on you. I’ve known you for 10 years Ash, I haven’t gone anywhere in 10 years. I know you have had a shitty past, but now it’s time to reclaim your life. Start new, give Atticus a amazing start with Eiji and I you’ll never have to struggle alone.”

Ash took him into a hug, and started to sob. When Shorter got back to his apartment. Eiji and Atticus were asleep. Ash picked up Atticus, he smoothed out Atticus’s blonde hair, their jade green eyes met. 

“Daddy!?”

“I’m here baby, don’t you worry.” He gave him a kiss. 

“Ash you won’t be alone. We will be there for you and Atticus. He already has a huge support group. We love you both so much. Eiji would agree if he was awake.”

“Thanks”


End file.
